


Within the Claws of Evil

by gemsofformenos



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative background, Skeletor steals the Lions, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Allura had a horrible nightmare after their encounter with Bob about an evil skull-faced sorcerer, who has taken control of the Lions. While her friend trying to soothe her and to help her remembering about details, her nightmare started to become reality and so fates of true heroes got patched together.





	Within the Claws of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody. I needed a break from my Avatar stories and I was also in a little nostalgic mood and so this little crossover idea came to my mind. I alternate here with some backgrounds to patch these two universes together, so in case I should ever work on with this one here one day, expect some changings and mixed backgrounds from the 80th cartoon and the 200X reboot.
> 
> I hope some of you like my little idea. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this Crossover.

Bob was smiling as he observed the Lions continuing their journey towards Earth. The Paladins have passed his test and he had to admit, that it has been a lot of fun… for him. He loved fun times like these and as more, when the candidates won the jackpot. They have earned this extra trip, in his opinion. They had no clue, that they have won it, but they would find out soon.

Bob considered for a brief moment, to call an old friend to give him a hint. He was always so melancholic and serious and could probably use a call from him to cheer him up and prepare him for this visit of his new winners. But on the other hand his friend hated spoilers. And it would also be interesting to take a closer look on some promising new candidates for his show, which means spoilers would ruin the impression.

Bob chuckled for himself. He was excited to see, how his new winner would handle this upcoming task.

* * *

"_Coran? Paladins?"_

_The dead silence was choking Allura. She was all alone, deep within a dark jungle. The air was sticky and it was hard to breath, but worst of all was the dead silence all around her. No wind, no insects, not a single sound of a living creature was to be heard. The Altean didn't know where she was, but this uncomfortable prickle at her spine forced her feet to walk on though the forest._

"_Lance? Anybody? Is no one out there?"_

_Allura felt her heart beating faster. She couldn't place a finger on it, but it felt like a dark presence was searching in the silence with deadly fingers after her. Her breath becomes faster too and suddenly she realized, that she has started to run. Vines and branches seemed to grab at her, scratching her suit, marking her face and tugging at her arms, legs and hair to pull her back to something._

"_No, let me go!"_

_She tried to shield her face and to push away the grabbing plants, but her attempts to avoid the grip only seemed to create an even stronger response. A warm wind started to ruffle the leafs, creating a dreadful whisper, like the forest itself came to life, telling an evil presence her position. It was no pleasant warmth, it was a hot and humid wind, smelling rotten of fire and death, causing Allura to choke and gag, while she ran faster and faster. She screamed in panic, as vines entwined around her waist. The plants tried to lift her off the ground, but she managed to rip them off of her._

_A loud roar in the distance gave her hope and she mobilized her last strength and sprinted towards the roar. The trees tried to hold her back, but Allura was faster and suddenly she broke out of the forest reaching an waste plateau. Her heart made a jump as she spotted the Lions on it, but her blood ran cold after a few more steps, because the machines turned to her and faced the Altean. Their eyes were glowing in a dark crimson red and an hostile roar let her freeze on spot. The Lions turned back from her and faced an former unnoticed structure in the distance. An old castle, looking like a big green-gray skull was at the end of the plateau and the lions started to walk towards it. Starting with the Black Lion one machine after another emitted a massive laser beam against the castle. Allura gasped in shock and surprise, as she noticed a strong energy shield, which surrounded the old structure. She had no clue what was going on, but fear crawled up her spine with every further second the lions continued their attack. It felt wrong. Suddenly a tortured face of a woman seemed to appear as a vision on the shield, only to fade with a painful scream. The shield collapsed and an evil laughter filled the air._

"_No!"_

_Allura's helpless scream got obviously noticed. Pure shock clawed her as she recognized a single person standing between the Lions. The tall an muscular figure was holding a long wand in his hand. The skull of a ram was on top of the wand. The figure had turned to her as well and Allura noticed the blue hue of the persons skin. The chest armor was deep purple and crossed bones were on it. The face of the person was hidden under a purple hood, but a strong dark and evil presence was radiation from this man. The dead eyes of the ram skull started to glow in the same crimson read like the lions eyes before and the machines turned again back to Allura. An evil chuckle filled the air again and the man started to walk closer to Allura, like the Lions._

"_You're too late."_

_Allura tried to run, but dark hands, glowing in the same red raised out of the ground around her, holding her on place with an iron grip. The man came closer and a horrified scream escaped Allura's lips as the same deadly wind lifted his hood a bit. A blanc skull stared back at her, hidden under the hood._

"_This power… Will. Be. Mine."_

_The ground under Allura's feet started to glow as well and she felt the arms pulling her under. She twisted and wrenched herself desperately, screaming the lungs out of her chest, but any resistance was futile, there was no escape. The last thing she heard, before the ground swallowed her was the blood-freezing chuckle of this skull-faced man._

* * *

A horrified shriek filled the sleeping chamber in the Blue Lion. Romelle was instantly at Allura's side, but it took the sweat-bathed Princess several minutes to realize the soothing rubbing at her shoulders. She was shaking badly and terribly pale. Tears were running down her face in wide streams and Romelle simply couldn't calm her down. Finally she called for the other Paladins and soon Allura found her self in Lance's arms, while the others watched her with worried faces.

"It was only a nightmare, Allura."

Lance gave her an uplifting smile, but it faded at the denying shake of her head.

"I'm not sure, Lance. It was far too real."

The Altean recognized the tension growing around her. Keith walked to her and got on his knees to level himself with the pale face of Allura. He took on of her hands and squeezed it with an determent look.

"Then we must find out, what you have seen, Allura. Can you describe us the dream?"

She nodded weak at the Paladin and closed her eyes. Flashes from the plateau came back to her mind, flickering through the fog of her memories, like the picture tried to avoid a new grip on them.

"There were… The Lions. They… weren't themselves. They were angry… scary… evil."

A sting in her mind pushed her out of her own memories and she hissed in pain, pressing her hands at her temples. Lance pulled her closer, but Allura raised her hands and forced herself to focus again on the vision. She focused on the man with the rod again.

"There was a… man. A sorcerer. His head was a blanc skull under a hood. He… controlled the Lions. This man… he forced them to attack a castle… to break… a shield or… a guardian."

Allura tried harder to hold the vision in her mind, but suddenly she felt that something was wrong. She realized too late, what exactly was wrong. The sorcerer had turned to face her again, but not like in her dream. He had noticed her. His eyes started to glow in a threatening read, before she got pushed out of her memory with a painful scream.

She nearly collapsed on the floor and only the hands from Lance and Keith kept her up. The team looked shocked at her panicked face.

"We must get away from here now! He has seen me!"

Their looks were confused, but no one dared to question her order. They were about to leave the room, when the Blue Lion got shaken by a heavy hit. The very rest of her color left Allura's face and she shambled to her cockpit as fast as she could, followed by the others. Shocked screams filled the Lion as they reached it. Allura's heart skipped a beat as they looked out in the space. She pointed with shaky hands at the scenery in front of them.

"Too late. _He_ has found us."

A wormhole had opened before the Lions and the shocked team could see, how it was sucking in the Lions. But the shape of the wormhole was transporting the ultimate horror. It looked like a hooded skull, which was about to suck the Lions in. Another shockwave hit the Blue Lion and the machine also started to drift towards this terrifying wormhole.

"Allura! Do something!"

Romelle's scream ripped her out of her agony. She jumped in her pilot seat and activated the engine, but no matter how much she tried to free the Lion from the pull of the wormhole, the dark power was stronger. The skull only turned to them and the eyes glowed brighter, while it seems that an soul-splitting scream of hate and anger filled the cockpit. The pain, this scream was creating in the heads of the team got worse with every second. Allura recognized how one after another collapsed beside her. The last thing she saw was the skull-like wormhole open it's mouth to swallow her Lion too.

* * *

Her head was spinning and a pulsing pain was sickening her as Allura woke up. She felt the soft cushions around her… and jolted up instantly, but the pain forced her back down on the bed she was laying in. It took her some time to open her eyes. She was laying in a bed in an unknown room. The gray stones of the wall seem to be very old, but the bed was soft and warm. She noticed the other Paladins, who were still unconscious in more beds. Something about this room seemed to be familiar to Allura. She looked around and found old carpets on almost every wall in the room. Most of them showed symbols and sceneries, she had never seen before, but then her eyes fell on one particular one and it elicited her a surprised gasp. The carpet she was watching at showed a scenery out of the old Altean's mythology.

"It is a little memory at my old home. A home I have lost so long ago."

Allura turned to her left and watched towards a dark doorway, which was leading to a gloomy corridor. The sad female voice belonged to a figure of a woman with closed wings behind her back, who was standing in the shadow of the doorway. Allura's eyes narrowed.

"Where are the others?"

She noticed a nod from the woman in the shadows.

"At a safe place, like you are."

Allura's face remained suspicious and the woman sighed.

"I have send my friends to save you as Voltron crashed here on the planet."

Allura took another surprised gasp and her eyes shot wider.

"You know Voltron?"

A sad sigh escaped the still hidden woman.

"I do. That's why the Paladins are here. We need to talk about Voltron as soon as all of you are awake."

Allura wasn't satisfied.

"Why isn't the rest of us here?"

A little anger was hidden in her voice and the unknown woman chuckled a bit, which doubled the wary and confusion of Allura.

"Because the others are no Paladins. Not everyone is allowed to enter the Castle."

Allura frowned deeper. She recognized the unknown woman shifting her position.

"Which castle are we? Where are we and what has happened to Voltron?"

The woman shuddered visibly.

"An evil and powerful sorcerer has taken the Lions. He tries to gain control of the machines for his evil plan to conquer this castle and the power and wisdom, which lies within these old walls."

She seemed to notice Allura's confusion and finally started to leave the shadows.

"I have never expected to see you again, Princess. It has been so long."

The Altean's eyes widened in total shock as she watched at the winged woman, with a falcon helmet. The ears were different, but she could clearly see the Altean marks under her eyes and she remembered the face. A long time ago this woman had been one of the captains of the Altean forces.

"Teela Na…?"

The woman noticed, that Allura seems to remember her face and a teary smile came to her lips. She closed her eyes and her ears turned into the Altean ones.

"You haven't forgot me, Allura."

Allura pointed at her with a trembling hand.

"It's impossible. You… You died at the last battle for Altea. You assured that Coran and I could escape with the Castle of Lions."

Teela Na nodded at Allrua.

"It's… complicated. I fought the dark witch at the last battle and… lost. But fate still had a plan for me."

She turned her ears back and her face became more serious.

"I was Teela Na, but not anymore. Now I'm the Sorceress, guardian of the secrets of Castle Grayskull."

The warm smile returned to her face as she finally reached Allura's bed. She placed her hand on Allura's shoulder and for the first time she could feel the power floating trough the Sorceress, foreign and yet so familiar like her own magic.

"Welcome to Eternia, Princess Allura."

Allura felt her mind going blanc, but she didn't miss the shadow, which rushed over the face of the Sorceress.

"I wish our reunion would have happened under more pleasant circumstances."

Allura finally found her breath back. She faced the woman in front of her with a questioning face and obviously shown fear.

"This sorcerer, does he… Is his head…?"

The Sorceress eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then a knowing expression came to her face. She nodded at Allura.

"Yes Princess. The skull-face has stolen the Lions. Skeletor has stolen Voltron."

**Author's Note:**

> What should I say, Skeletor is the villain I like the most and the idea of Skeletor stealing Voltron to use its power to get finally into Castle Grayskull was simply too good to resist for me.
> 
> The idea of the Sorceress as an Altean is linked with the marks under the Sorceress eyes from the 200X reboot.


End file.
